


For the first time

by kins90



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kins90/pseuds/kins90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the week before the X Factor final 2010. Harry and Louis have been dating for a few weeks and Harry decides it’s time they took their relationship a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely suck at summaries, and the ending also kinda sucks, but I hope you’ll give me a chance and read anyways :) Also, this was my first mature fic so please go easy on me. Kudos/Comments etc are more than welcome. And if you do read this, thank you :) x

The lights of London go flashing past in a quick blur and it makes him dizzy. His heart is racing and this unwelcome assault on his senses does nothing to help the matter. He inhales deeply but quietly, so as not to alert the older boy. Louis doesn’t notice, his focus too busy on the road and pedestrians and all other potential hazards as he drives them through the city, and Harry is thankful. He’s been planning this surprise since they found out they’d got through to the final, and now nerves are getting the better of him. 

When they arrive at the restaurant, it’s mostly empty, except for a few old couples who probably have no idea who they are, and Harry has to admit that it’s nice to regain a little anonymity. It’s also nice to not be bombarded by a heard of screaming teenage girls. Louis informs the waiter that they have a reservation - and Harry narrowly avoids gushing when Louis tells him it’s under ‘Tomlinson-Styles’. He also doesn’t miss the £20 note that Louis slips the waiter, before whispering reassurances that although Harry forgot to being his ID and he looks young, he is most definitely 18. The waiter accepts the money, and Louis winks at Harry before they turn and follow the waiter to their table. Harry definitely does not blush. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Just think, this is probably the last time we’re gonna get to come here.” Louis says as he twirls his spaghetti around his fork, before shovelling it into his mouth. “Don’t say that. We could win and end up coming here for a celebratory meal or something.” Harry pouts, pushing his pasta around his plate. “Doubtful, but it’s a nice thought. It’s a shame, I’ll miss coming here. It’s served us well as our little secluded, yet romantic date spot.” Louis smiles. “Do you think if I flash them my nicest smile and flirt a bit, they might give me the recipe for this carbonara?” Harry asks, and they laugh. “Again, doubtful, but I suppose stranger things have happened.” Louis tells him. 

Harry sighs and swipes his tongue across his bottom lip before chewing it between his teeth. “Babe, what’s wrong? You’ve been weird all day. Come on, tell me.” Louis urges, reaching across the table to hold Harry’s hand. He laces their fingers together and gives a gentle squeeze for reassurance. “Nothing.” Harry scoffs, but Louis sees straight through the lie. “Don’t give me that, Haz. You’re a terrible liar.” Louis scowls. “I don’t… I don’t want you to think im being a whiny little kid but… What happens after this? If we don’t win the X factor, I mean? Do we just go back to our old lives and friends and everything? Do you go back to Hannah and we just pretend that this never happened? Because I don’t think im ready to lose you, Louis.” Harry blurts, so quickly that Louis thinks he might’ve misheard. He squeezes Harry’s hand tighter. 

“We’re in this,” he says, gesturing between them, “Together. Don’t ever be afraid to tell me how you’re feeling. I don’t think you’re a whiny kid at all! I wouldn’t be with you if I thought that. Half the time I forget you’re only sixteen because you’re so grown up, so just please don’t think that. Haz… I’m not gonna lie and tell you that I know all the answers, but I don’t think I can just go back to Doncaster, to a life you’re not a part of. It’d kill me. We just… Ah, I dunno. We just need to take each day as it comes and deal with it.” Louis shrugs, before looking up at Harry, who in turn is looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky. “I think I love you, Louis Tomlinson.” He tells the older boy in a shaky breath. Louis feels a small pang of guilt for Hannah, but its nothing compared to the love he feels for the boy in front of him. “Yeah? Well I know I love you. Now stop being mushy and eat your carbonara.” Louis winks. Harry beams at him, before returning his attention to his pasta. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry’s unusually quiet on the drive back into London, and it unnerves Louis as he can never usually get the younger boy to stop talking. The older puts it down to their earlier conversation about their post X factor lives, and decides not to dwell on it. He flicks the indicator on to turn right, when Harry snaps out of his reverie and reaches over to alter the indicator. “What’re you doing babe? Home’s that way!” Louis tells him, jerking his thumb to the right of him. “Yeah I know, we’re not going home. Drive to Westfields and park up.” Harry instructs. Louis frowns, but does as he’s told - arriving at the shopping centre just a few minutes later. The older boy parks the car and switches off the ignition, before removing the keys. “Well, now what?” He asks Harry. “Follow me!” Harry smiles as he unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of the car. Louis follows suit, before securing the car and chasing after the younger boy who has started walking off without him. “Haz, where are we going?” The older boy enquires. “Does it matter? I’m pretty sure you’d follow me to the edge of the earth if I asked you to,” Harry grins. “Besides, it’s a surprise!” He says, as he links his arm with Louis and rests his head on his shoulder as they walk. Louis scoffs at the younger boy, but doesn’t reply - partly because of shock, but mostly because he’s right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wow.” Louis gasps as soon as they set foot through the door. “Impressive, eh?” Harry grins as he shrugs off his jacket and kicks off his shoes. Louis thinks that for the first time in his life, he might have actually been rendered speechless and can only nod in response. “Come over here, look!” Harry instructs excitedly, grabbing Louis’ hand to lead him across the room and over to the window. Their penthouse suite looks out across most of London, but directly in front of them, London bridge is beautifully illuminated - the lights from it shining down on the Thames, making the water sparkle like black Sapphires. “London looks really beautiful from all the way up here.” Harry smiles. “It’s… amazing, Harry. The view is amazing. But... Why are we here?” Louis frowns, gesturing around the hotel room with his arms.

“Well… Whether we win or lose, these are our last few days together. And as much as I love the other boys, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you.” Harry explains softly. “Well, Harry you didn’t have to book us a penthouse suite in a 5-star hotel in order for us to have alone time! I mean, how did you even pay for this?!” Louis asks him. “I put it on Robin’s credit card and told him I’d pay him back every penny plus interest when we were rich and famous. I know I didn’t have to do this but, I wanted... I want… I wanna…” Harry trails off before sighing with frustration. “I want you.” Louis frowns, not quite sure where the younger boy is going with any of this. He opens his mouth to speak, when suddenly, the penny drops.

“Harry, I… Do you mean…?” Louis asks, not needing to finish his sentence. “Yeah. If you want to, that is. Please tell me you want to, otherwise I’m gonna feel like such an idiot…” The younger boy gulps nervously. ”No. I mean yes! I mean, Harry are you sure? Because I’m not gonna pressure you if you’re not ready for this. It’s a big step and I want you to do this when you feel ready, not because you feel like you have to.” Louis reassures him. Harry steps forward and takes Louis’ hands in his own. “I’m sure, Lou. You’re my first, and I promise that you’re gonna be my last. I love you more than anyone ever, and I’m gonna love you for the rest of my life.” He whispers. Louis raises a hand to thread his fingers through Harry’s curls, and closes his eyes as he takes a deep, steadying breath. 

Louis kicks off his Toms before leading Harry silently to the bed. Harry climbs onto the middle of the bed, stretching his hand out to Louis. The older boy takes his hand and climbs onto the bed, straddling Harry’s thighs. “Are you nervous?” Louis asks him. “No.” The younger boy replies. “I am!” Louis jokes, but Harry hears the shakiness in his voice. “I trust you.” The younger whispers, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck to pull them both backwards so that they’re laying down. “Harry, is this really what you want, because I can…” Louis doesn’t get chance to finish his sentence, because Harry is pressing his lips to his own to silence him. He pulls back and looks into Louis’ eyes, just long enough for the Doncaster lad to see the mischievous glint in his green orbs. He swipes his bottom lip with his tongue and tilts his head, taking Louis’ top lip between his own two. Louis eagerly reciprocates, opening his mouth to allow Harry’s probing tongue entrance.

The younger boy explores the elder’s mouth fervently , swiping at the roof of his mouth and running his tongue along his teeth, catching Louis’ upper lip with his tongue as he goes. The older boy is so wrapped up in Harry’s kiss that he almost forgets who’s supposed to be in charge of this, and pulls away from the younger’s mouth. He scrapes his teeth up Harry’s jaw, before alternatively trailing kisses and little kitten licks down to the hollow of Harry’s throat. He moves his mouth slightly to the right and bites Harry’s collarbone, causing the younger boy to involuntarily cant his hips. They both groan at the friction, and Louis takes a deep, steadying breath through his nose, before leaning back up to press a chaste kiss to the younger boy’s lips, while swiftly moving his fingers to skilfully undo the buttons of Harry’s shirt, one by one. 

Louis pushes the shirt off of Harry’s shoulders and Harry removes the offending item, throwing it to the floor carelessly. He bites at his bottom lip, and it might be a nervous habit but Louis thinks that given the fact that the younger boy’s hair is all messed up and his pupils are blown, it’s the sexiest look Harry’s ever given him. He taken Harry’s jaw in his hand and runs his tongue across his lips. Harry opens his mouth, tongue meeting Louis’ in an open-mouthed kiss. Harry can’t take it anymore, and wraps his long, slender legs firmly around the older boy’s waist, rocking against him to try and get some relief. Louis gasps and reaches down between them to unbuckle the belt on Harry’s jeans. He pops the button and unzips the jeans, before climbing off of Harry so that he can slide the jeans down his legs.

Louis reaches down to tug at Harry’s boxers but the younger boy swats his hand away. A look of panic flashes across Louis’ face, but Harry just sits up and flashes him a dimpled smirk. “I hardly think this is fair, boo. I mean, you’ve seen me naked loads of times - yet here you are trying to strip me naked while you’re still wearing all of your clothes…” Harry explains, sighing dramatically. Louis chuckles with relief as he strips himself of his T-shirt and unfastens his chinos. “I’m sorry baby…” Louis says, as he pushes Harry back down on the bed, and begins trailing kisses down his chest. 

“However” 

Kiss. 

“Will I” 

Kiss. 

“Make it” 

Kiss. 

“Up to you?” Louis asks, delivering the final kiss just above the waistband of the younger boy’s boxers. “I’m sure you’ll think of a way.” Harry tells him in a husky voice. The sound goes straight to Louis’ dick, and he hums in reply as he stands to shed himself of his chinos. Harry watches on in silence, wringing his hands together nervously in his lap, suddenly feeling very young and inexperienced. Louis notices. “Babe, if you’re not ready to do this, I’m not gonna make you!” Louis reassures him. “I am! It’s just… What if I’m not good enough for you?” Harry asks quietly, and Louis laughs at him. “Don’t be silly, Harry! You’re perfect. Look, I love you, and that’s not going to change any time soon - whether we sleep together or not. If you wanna just jump under this duvet and cuddle and fall asleep watching some shitty movie that we’ve probably seen a thousand times over, that’s fine! Whatever you want is okay, Harry.” Louis tells him. “You’re amazing, I love you. I am ready, I just…” Harry trails off, and Louis doesn’t need him to explain because he understands. “I know babe, I’ll look after you.” Louis promises. Harry takes a deep breath and nods, silently giving Louis permission to continue. 

Louis wastes no time in shedding his boxers. He kicks them away before casually giving his dick a few tugs. Harry watches and licks his lips hungrily as a drop of precum drips out of the head. “See something you like babe?” Louis teases, and the younger boy feels the heat flush across his cheeks. He makes a quick recovery though, and rids himself off his boxers to save Louis the hassle. The older boy resumes his position, straddling the younger boy’s legs - careful not to let their erections touch. Louis leans down and drags the flat of his tongue over Harry’s nipple, gently blowing on it. It has the desired effect and the nub stiffens, allowing him to circle it with the tip of his tongue, before biting on it gently and repeating the process. Louis shifts to give Harry’s other nipple attention, and bites a little harder than intended. Harry lets out a low growl and Louis’ head snaps up to look at the younger boy, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Sorry.” The Cheshire boy chuckles. “Don’t be, I wanna hear you.” Louis says, before continuing his ministrations.

He slides his hands down to Harry’s thighs and massages them as he continues his assault on the younger boy’s nipples. Harry moves his hand down and starts stroking himself leisurely. Louis slaps his hand away and Harry pouts. “Did I say you could touch yourself, hmm?” The older boy asks. Harry shakes his head. “No, I didn’t. So don’t. Okay?” Louis asks, and Harry nods his head, choosing not to reply because the question feels rhetorical. Louis wriggles down the bed, pausing to swipe his tongue out to lick the precum that has gathered around the head of Harry’s dick. The younger boy hisses and digs his fingernails into Louis’ shoulders, leaving little half-moon imprints. Louis doesn’t seem to mind though, and continues on his journey downwards. He presses the pad of his thumb to Harry’s entrance, massaging it as he presses kisses to the inside of Harry’s thighs. He moves up and presses a kiss to the younger boy’s hole, before licking at it, feeling the muscle flutter against the tip of his tongue. Harry draws in a shaky breath and shudders, deciding to himself that he’s never felt anything better than this. Louis decides to prove him wrong when his tongue suddenly pushes past the rim, pushing his tongue in and out. The younger boy bucks his hips up and lets out a load groan, nearly coming on the spot. He feels short puffs of hot air against his arse from Louis’ laughter, and his head thuds backwards onto the pillow as he tries not to pass out from sensory overload.

The older boy withdraws his tongue and licks his way back up to Harry’s throbbing dick. He licks a long fat stripe up the underside, before moving down to suck one of Harry’s balls into his mouth. “Shit, Lou…” Harry moans, as Louis releases it and moves onto the other, giving it an equal amount of attention, rolling it around in it’s sack. Harry threads his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and pulls him back up the bed for a kiss. “Fuck, Louis, I need… Mmm.” He groans against the older boy’s lips. “What do you need baby, hmm? Tell me what you want.” Louis instructs, scattering kisses along Harry’s jaw and neck before moving back to his lips. “C’mon baby, gonna make you feel so good, just tell me. Tell me baby, come on.” Louis coaxes. “Your mouth, want your mouth Lou.” Harry murmurs. “Where do you want my mouth baby? Do you want it here?” He asks, dragging a fingernail over his nipple. Harry’s back arches. “Or here?” He says, pressing his finger to Harry’s hole. “Or is this where you want it?” Louis teases as he runs his finger all too gently up the younger boy’s dick. “Fuck, please, there! Yes!” Harry whimpers. “Say it baby. Say it and I’ll do it, just say the words.” The older boy tells him, and the younger whines with frustration. “Want you to suck me Lou, need your mouth. Need your mouth on my cock so badly.” He explains desperately, and it’s all the encouragement Louis needs.

The Doncaster boy takes the younger’s head in his mouth, dipping his tongue in the slit before swirling his tongue greedily around the head. He pulls off with a pop, before taking Harry down further into his mouth. The feel of Louis’ mouth is too much and Harry bucks his hips, cock hitting the back of Louis’ throat. Louis chokes a little and pulls off. He should really have seen it coming. “Careful babe. As much as Id love for you to fuck my throat, I need to be alright to sing on Saturday.” He says. “I didn’t think, fuck.” Harry curses. Louis grabs the Cheshire boy by the hips and pins him firmly into the mattress before returning his mouth to his dick. He kisses the tip, and Harry bucks again, but Louis is prepared this time. He grabs him by the base and starts bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he goes, to create the most wonderful suction. “Shit Lou, you look so good. So good with your mouth around my cock. Fuck. Bet you’ll look even better with my arse clenched around your cock.” Louis’ own neglected dick gives an interested twitch at Harry’s words, and a spurt of precum dribbles down his length.

The Doncaster boy removes his mouth and starts pumping with his hand instead, using the other hand to give Harry’s balls some much needed attention. The Cheshire boy whimpers and mumbles incoherently, and Louis can tell that he’s close. “Come on baby, come for me. Such a good boy Harry.” He tells the younger boy. Louis wraps his mouth back around Harry’s dick, bobbing his mouth to meet his hand on the upstroke. The wet heat sends Harry over the edge and he lets out a strangled cry before coming undone in Louis’ mouth. Louis pumps him through it, before pulling off. He climbs back up the bed to kiss the younger boy, and Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth, allowing a surprised cry to escape hi, when he realises that the older boy’s mouth is still full of his come. Their tongues dance together lazily, and Harry wraps his legs around Louis waist, slowly grinding their erections against each other. The older boy pulls away when he realises that Harry is almost fully hard again. “Already babe? You’re insatiable!” Louis jokes, leaving the younger boy blushing. He gives his own dick a few tugs and groans with satisfaction. “Please tell me you brought lube.” Harry nods and reaches over into the drawer of the bedside table to take the bottle out, before handing it to Louis. “Cherry flavoured?” Louis frowns as he opens the cap and sniffs at it, before humming. “Not bad.” he concludes, before applying some to his finger.

He rubs the pad of his index finger against Harry’s hole and massages gently before slipping it inside, down to the knuckle. The older boy frowns when he meets no resistance, but shrugs it off and enters the second digit. It slips in alongside the first easily, and this time he looks up at Harry, who has his face turned into the pillow, flushing pink from the roots of his hair to his chest. “You opened yourself up before we came out, didn’t you?” He asks Harry calmly. When he doesn’t get a response, he curls his fingers expertly against the younger boy’s prostate. “Oh god, again! More! I need, oh god.” Harry whines as he tries to impale himself further onto Louis’ fingers. Louis withdraws the digits and Harry cries out at the loss. “I asked you a question, Harry. Are you gonna answer me like a good little boy?” Louis questions, and Harry nods in response.

“Did you open yourself up before we left the house?”

“Yes.”

“How many fingers did you use?”

Harry doesn’t respond, choosing instead to lift his hips from the bed in an attempt to find friction. Louis grabs him by the hips and slams him back down into the bed, pinning him there. “I said, ‘how many fingers?’ Answer me, Harry.” Louis demands. “Three, it was three.” Harry gulps. “And did you think of me while you were doing it, hmm? Did you imagine it was my fingers you were fucking yourself on, my fingers wrapped around your cock as you got yourself off?” Louis asks, once again trailing his finger teasingly up Harry’s dick. Harry’s hips try and follow Louis’ finger upwards, but the younger boy finds himself being slammed into the bed again. “Fuck, Lou, do you want me to beg, is that it? Is this what gets you off, the idea of me helplessly submitting to you?” Harry asks, noticing the way that Louis’ eyes have glazed over at the idea. “Please Louis, need your cock, need it so badly. Please, I’ll do anything. I’ll be your good boy, I’ll be such a good boy for you daddy, please.” 

Something flips in Louis’ brain as Harry’s words register, and in one swift movement, he’s inside the younger boy, thrusting violently. Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. The older boy pulls out, almost all of the way, before slamming back in again, eliciting a delicious moan from the Cheshire boy. Harry drags his fingernails down Louis’ back, making red marks that raise into welts in his wake. He grabs onto Louis’ bum to try and get him to go deeper, but the older boy pulls out and changes his angle, before burying himself balls-deep in the younger boy. “Aahhohgodshitfuckthere! Oh fuck, again!” Harry pants as he rolls his hips to meet Louis’. Louis delivers short, sharp thrusts to Harry’s prostate and it’s not long before the younger boy is reduced to a whimpering, quivering wreck underneath him. “So good baby, you’re doing so well. My good boy. Fuck Haz, wish you knew how tight you feel around my cock. So tight baby, not gonna last much longer. Gonna fill you up with my cum, is that what you want?” Louis asks.

Harry cries out as he comes in thick, ropey spurts across his abdomen and chest, untouched. “I don’t remember giving you permission to come, Harry.” Louis says, continuing to slam against the younger’s prostate, trying to chase his own release. “M’sorry.” Harry murmurs half-heartedly, feeling boneless and pliant. “You will be.” Louis warns, as his hand flies to wrap tightly around Harry’s dick, mercilessly tugging it back to life. “Nononon-uuhh god.” Harry chokes out. The older boy grabs one of Harry’s legs, positioning it over his shoulder so he can go deeper. “Fuck Louis please, I don’t, I ca-aaah!” Harry sobs, and Louis momentarily feels guilty when he sees that tears are threatening to spill from his lovers’ eyes. “It wasn’t very nice of you to come without me, was it? I sucked you off and let you come, and then it was supposed to be my turn. That was bad manners baby.” Harry trembles, and Louis isn’t sure if it’s because of the over stimulation or if he’s near the edge again. “I’m sorry daddy, I’m a bad boy and I deserve punishment. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I can be so good, I’ll suck your cock like a good boy, and take it all the way down. Want you to fuck my throat daddy. Yeah, want it so badly.” Harry babbles almost incoherently. “Yeah? And will you swallow daddy’s come baby?” Harry thinks about it for a split second. “Don’t you think I’d look pretty with it painted across my face, daddy?” The younger boy asks, licking his lips. “Fuck!” Louis growls. His hips stutter and he gives a couple of shallow thrusts before he empties himself inside of Harry, who clenches around him, milking his orgasm. 

Louis collapses onto his forearms tiredly, and tugs on Harry’s dick a couple more times before Harry comes hard and fast for the third time that evening. His vision drifts in and out of focus, as he struggles to keep his eyes open from exhaustion. Louis wipes the come off of Harry’s stomach with his fingers, before bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. He then lays on top of the younger boy, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck before yawning. “Well, fuck.” Harry whispers, not even having the energy to try and speak properly. “Hmm. Get you with your daddy kink, you filthy animal.” Louis teases. “Shuddup, you loved it.” Harry counters, and Louis can’t really argue. “I love you.” He says, kissing Harry’s jaw softly. “I love you too.” Harry tells him as he moves to rest his head against Louis’. “I bet you didn’t expect your first time to be like that.” Louis snorts. “Was it okay? I mean, I didnt hurt you or anything?” The older boy adds, worrying that he might’ve got a little carried away. “Haha, no I definitely didnt expect that at all. Mmm, yes you did but i liked it.” Harry grins. “Oh, so you’ve got a pain kink as well as a daddy kink. Any others I should know about?” Louis enquires. “No, but i’ll let you know if i think of any.” Harry reassures him. Louis nods in acknowledgement. He begins to open his mouth to speak, but finds Harry’s mouth has swiftly clamped itself over his mouth. “Sleep now, talk later.” Harry mutters, snuggling further into the older boy. Louis smiles and lets out a yawn, before closing his eyes as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
